galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting
__TOC__ Description You can find your Crafting collections inside My Stuff Box which is located underneath the Shop, on the "Crafting" tab. There are 4 Weapons that can be crafted: the Missile Rain, Boulder Strike, Skull Nuke and Freeze Bomb. You can also buy these weapons with : Facts: *You need to obtain 4 items for each one to be able to build them. *The required items can only be obtained by attacking; they can't be published on the wishlist, except for the crystals to craft (the parts of ) the Skull Nuke. *These are meant to make attacking quite easier and quicker. *They are weapons of massive destruction for battle support and cover a wide range of attacks, that have a radius from 2 to 9 (else 4-5 Banks/Silos in a line). *They will appear inside your inventory once they appear, you'll have to build them for later use. *Since Update 0.66.6 Boulder Strike appearance has changed, now looks more like an Asteroid. Its price on chips has also been changed from 4 to . Crafting Items List Missile Rain "A powerful area attack that fills the sky with missiles". It is used while attacking and deals medium damage to more than one building or unit. If the enemy has a bunker filled with purely ground units and those units are anything short of a Colossus squad, one of these can pretty much neutralize the bunker garrison if timed properly. However, it may not destroy the building itself... Boulder Strike "A huge rock that will shake the galaxy". A very powerful attack that can deal heavy damage to one target like Defense Bunkers or defensive towers like Mortar. It does have a slight AOE, about the size of the rock itself. Carefully positioned strikes can hit multiple targets, Targeting level 4-above Starbases are not recommended, as they survive it. Skull Nuke "Wipes out your enemies with a huge boom!" Buy it during a battle for a destruction boost! The Skull Nuke is the last addition to the Starlings Arsenal of special battle support weapons. It is now lumped in with the crafted weapons, but you also can buy it for Galaxy Chips. Tips *The skull nuke is the most powerful (and expensive) craftable battle support weapon available, to date. *Like the Missle rain and Boulder strike, it's now craftable (after the game 0.59.7 update). *Be aware of where you deploy it, as it irradicates your friendly units, as well. *It's not advised to openly spend credits on nukes, as it's not really worth the price (200) *Crafting the Crystal Fluid and Fission Device can be easy enough if you attack planets with turrets often, and have planets that are all of the different types (i.e. green, blue, yellow, red, white, and purple) *Buying parts with chips is best, crystal fluid and Fission device cost 50 chips, buying parts costs 5 chips, so it is best-buying parts than the full one. Gallery New_stuff.jpg|Skull Nuke on the "old" attack Panel. Nukes Deposit.jpg|Nukes Deposits Nuke crater.png|the crater left by a nuke Nuke Crater.jpg|This Weapon Produce Devastating Effects Nuke Blast Concept.jpg|Nuke Blast Concept Art Nuke Concept.png|Close View of the "Skull Nuke" imgres.jpg|Right Before The Explosion Skull nuke concept art.jpg|Skull nuke detonation concept art The Missile Rain.png|Close up missile rain The Boulder Strike.png|New boulder strike close up Old boulder strike.png|Old boulder strike close up Freeze Bomb.PNG|A Freeze Bomb See Also *Free Gifts |Category6= |Category7= |}} Category:Items Category:Crafting Images Category:Miscellaneous